yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 054
"A Score to Settle, Part 1", known as "Last Duel! Team Satisfaction" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-forth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 15, 2009 and in the United States on December 22, 2009. Summary Yusei, followed closely by Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge, makes his way to the Giant tower to face Kalin. Crow ponders on the fact that Yusei and Kalin are about to patch things up. Luna expresses some concern over the upcoming Duel, but Leo assures her everything will be okay. Kalin, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yusei's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yusei notices him around the same time. Kalin smirks and revs the engines of his Duel Runner, before speeding head on in front of Yusei. Both boys swerve their Duel Runners to one side, avoiding collision. Kalin puts on his maniacal grin and announces that it's now time for them to settle the scores, through the last Duel of The Enforcers, the one that never was completed back then. Yusei repeats the words "Last Duel" and reflects on the moment "back then", that Kalin is referring to. Back in the days of The Enforcers, after Kalin had let the power get to him, the group stand in a hideout. Kalin laughs sadistically and puts his arms over his teammates: Crow, Jack and Yusei. He continues to laugh as he makes his way over to a window proclaiming that this is the definite last Duel of The Enforcers. Outside in the pouring rain, a massive unit of Securities have surrounded the building. They're armed with weapons, Duel Disks and Duel Runners and are ordered to arrest the gang. As the Securities close in, the group ends up divided with Kalin missing. Kalin is shown covered in blood, standing over a Security, he's after murdering. The scene cuts the Kalin and Yusei tussling, ending with Yusei pinning Kalin. The scene cuts again and shows Kalin been taken into the security wagon by 2 Securities. He looks back and sees Yusei being patted on the shoulder by the officer. Seeing this leads Kalin to believe Yusei is selling him out. He screams at Yusei and tries to make his way over to him, but is pulled into the wagon by the Securities before Yusei can explain himself. In the present, Kalin laughs again and raises a finger, as he says to get things started. Crow and the others arrive at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, which gives them a decent view for the Turbo Duel about to take place. Kalin chucks off his cape, revealing his dark mark, as he once again states that this will be the last Duel. His mark begins to glow, causing purple flames to erupt and shape out the Giant geoglyph around the area. In the distance, Jack stops and sees the Giant geoplyph in the sky, concluding that Yusei and Kalin are about to Duel. Kalin foresees the events of the Duel, saying that he shall kick Yusei into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of his "Earthbound Immortal". Yusei thinks to himself that Kalin was never like this and had cared for his friends. Yusei remembers a time he had been falling from a building, but Kalin held him up using a Deathmatch Duel Rope. As Kalin's support began to break, Yusei told him to save himself, but he refused to abandon his friend. Remembering what Kalin had said back then, Yusei vows to save Kalin in this Duel. Both Duelists line up to begin the Shadow Turbo Duel. They take off after "Speed World" is activated. Kalin explains that whoever is first to pass the corner up ahead, shall go first in the Duel. As they race on, Kalin notices Yusei has powered-up his Duel Runner, since they last Dueled. Refusing to let Yusei go first, Kalin bashes into him, knocking Yusei into the fiery wall. Kalin passes the corner and goes first. He Normal Summons "Infernity Necromancer" in Defense Position. Seeing the "Infernity" monster, Yusei wonders if Kalin is going to try his handless combo. Kalin Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, inviting Yusei to bring it on. Yusei draws "Limiter Break" and both Duelists' SPC goes to 1. Yusei remembers the time when their paths was started to deviate. Back in the past, The Enforcers managed to dominate Satellite. They have metaphorically becoming cinders. The fire was over and they had nothing left to do. Yusei is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. He then sees his friends, on which he remembers that Kalin crept around the streets in search of adversaries, like he didn’t want to admit that a festival was over. Kalin tells his friends that they’ll be hunting the last stragglers of Team Insect in Zone F, that they’re not through with their conquest of Satellite and that anybody with a Duel Disk is an enemy. Crow simply sighed. Later at night, The Enforcers pursued two members of Team Insect. Yusei captured one member at a dead end and defeated him using "Speed Warrior". Crow discovers that the second member is only a young boy. Rather than Duel him, Crow tells him to leave. Yusei meets up with his friend and saw that he is frustrated. Crow asks if Dueling is supposed to be this lame. They heard a cry and saw that Kalin had defeated the second member of Team Insect. After that, he crushed the young boy's Duel Disk, which makes him happy. He was about to hurt the young boy with his right foot until Crow pushed him, saving the young boy. Crow tells the young boy to leave. Kalin asks Crow what he is doing and then punched Crow in the stomach. Yusei tried to stop the fight between his friends. Both he and Jack managed to stop their friends from continuing their fight. Crow says to Yusei that Dueling was supposed to be fun and that none of them have the right to take that away. After saying that, he decided to leave The Enforcers. Yusei is sad that Crow is leaving their team. Jack soon followed Crow. Kalin says that they were supposed to be friends and a team. Only Yusei stayed with Kalin and refused to turn his back on him. Back in the present, Kalin tells Yusei to hurry up and calls him a traitor. Yusei Summons "Max Warrior" with 1800 ATK and sends his monster to attack "Infernity Necromancer". He hopes to get the real Kalin back in this Duel. Kalin reminds Yusei that the DEF of his monster is greater than the ATK of Yusei's. Yusei then activates the effect of "Max Warrior": When it attacks, its ATK increases by 400 points. "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Necromancer". Through its other effect, the ATK, DEF and Level of "Max Warrior will be halved until Yusei's next turn; Yusei remembers that he and Kalin were still friends and he had always stayed by his side, until that fateful night. Back in the past, they noticed the captain of Sector Security who had arrived in Satellite and he was riding a Duel Runner. Kalin tells Yusei that Sector Security has deployed a lot of those vehicles. The captain tells his troops to show the Duel Gangs the power the Duel Runner holds and to use their Dueling to judge them. Sector Security began their pursues of any Duel Gangs. Kalin only smirked. The Captain captured a member of a Duel Gang who Summoned "Skull Knight #2" to defend himself. But the Captain Summoned "Assault Dog" to defeat and capture him. The next day, Yusei is surprised that Kalin wants to crush Sector Security, in which Kalin replies that he had finally found The Enforcers' final enemy and that only by defeating them will their true conquest of Satellite be complete. He also adds to Yusei to get Crow and Jack for him and that together they will reunite and crush Security. Yusei thinks this is suicide. Kalin accuses Yusei of chickening out. Yusei decides to leave Kalin and that Kalin will have to do this one on his own. The exact word on his mind were Kalin wouldn’t take on Sector Security if he’s all by himself. Later that night, at Sector Security Headquarters, the Duel Disks began to emit signals. Outside of the Headquarters, Kalin puts a card in his Duel Disk and all the others Duel Disks inside exploded, causing an explosion at the Headquarters. Kalin laughs at his victory. While Crow is playing Duel Monsters with some of his friends, one of the children tells him that Kalin is being chased by Sector Security. Crow tells the news to Jack. The night gets stormy and Yusei, Crow and Jack search for Kalin. Sectory Security found Kalin in an abandoned building and tells him to quit resisting and to come out quietly. Two agents were about to go inside the building until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, which completely surprised the two agents. Yusei managed to get inside the building by using the stairs behind it. Seeing his friends meeting up with him, Kalin is happy that The Enforcers are together again. Jack asks him what is going on, but Kalin is too happy to be listened to them and the Duel against Sector Security will be their last Duel. Back at the present, Yusei remembers that they were there to help, but he made the wrong decision back then. That’s why he decided to save him today, just like when Kalin saved him. Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Crow, Trudge, Leo and Luna watch the Duel through the screen of Crow's Duel Runner, Blackbird. Yusei puts two cards face-down and ends his turn. It's Kalin's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 2. He puts a card face-down and activates "Limit Impulse", he sends two cards from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens". He Tributes them to Summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" with 0 ATK. After seeing this, Yusei is convinced that Kalin is using his Handless Combo technique. Kalin explains that effect of "Nightmare Hand" lets him Special Summon a Level 2 monster from his hand. He Summons "Infernity Dwarf" and uses the two monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" with 3000 ATK. Kalin says that his Handless Combo is complete and sends "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" to attack and destroy "Max Warrior". Yusei’s Life Points go to 1900 and his SPC go to 0. Crow and Leo are worried about Yusei since he lost over half his Life Points. Kalin asks Yusei if he found this pain superb. Yusei activates "Revival Ticket", destroying 1 card on his field for each monster destroyed in battle, recovering his Life Points equal to the Battle Damage. He destroyed "Limiter Break", revived "Max Warrior" and his Life Points increase back to 4000. Kalin is shocked by it. Also, the effect of "Limiter Break" allows him to Summon "Speed Warrior" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. "Speed Warrior" appears with 900 ATK. Leo and Trudge are happy that Yusei managed to pull this through. Kalin is angry and asks what Yusei can do before "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon". It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. Kalin’s SPC goes to 3 and Yusei’s SPC goes to 1. Yusei knows that his 2 monsters can’t do a thing against "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon". He checks his hand, which contains three Trap Cards and come up with an idea. He activates "Card of Sacrifice", it allows him to draw two cards if the combined ATK of all monsters on his field are lower than his opponent's monster's ATK. And, during this turn, he can't Summon a monster or switch battle positions Kalin says that Yusei is in a deadlock, in which to him it’s pathetic. Yusei draws two cards, put two other cards face-down and end his turn. It;s Kalin's turn and he draws a card. Kalin’s SPC goes to 4 and Yusei’s SPC goes to 2. Kalin places a card face-down and activates the effect of "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon", it gains the effects of any of Kalin’s DARK monsters in his Graveyard. He chooses "Infernity Necromancer", so it allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Infernity" - "Infernity Archfiend". Yusei activates "Slip Summon", it activates when his opponent Summons a monster, it can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Summons "Ghost Gardna" with 1900 DEF. Kalin calls it typical futile resistance and he’ll have the terror of his Handless Combo pierce Yusei to the bone. The Dark Signer sends "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" to attack "Speed Warrior". Yusei activates the effect of, "Ghost Garnda", making it the new attack target. Kalin is mad and tells Yusei that the effect of "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" allows it to gain the effect of "Infernity Dwarf" in his Graveyard. When his hand is empty, if a monster on his field attacks a monster in Defense Position and if its ATK is greater than their DEF, it’ll deal Battle Damage equal to the difference. Yusei's Life Points drop to 2900, his SPC decreases to 1 and he loses control of his Duel Runner for a moment. Kalin tells Yusei not to die on him here. He also adds that it's far from being enough and that doesn’t come close to extinguishing his inferno of vengeance. Yusei remains determined. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler Turn 1: Kalin Kalin draws. Kalin's hand contains "Infernity Necromancer", "Limit Impulse", "Infernity Archfiend", "Infernity Beast", "Infernity Dwarf", and "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand". Kalin Normal Summons "Infernity Necromancer" (0/2000) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Max Warrior", "Card of Sacrifice", "Revival Ticket", "Slip Summon", and "Synchro Striker Unit". Yusei draws "Limiter Break". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Kalin's SPC: 0 → 1; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1) . Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (1800/800) in Attack Position. "Max Warrior" attacks "Infernity Necromancer". "Max Warrior" gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step due to its first effect ("Max Warrior":1800 → 2200/800). "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Necromancer". At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Max Warrior" expires ("Max Warrior":2200 → 1800/800). Since "Max Warrior" destroyed a monster by battle, its ATK, DEF and Level are halved until Yusei's next Standby Phase ("Max Warrior":1800 → 900/800 → 400, Level: 4 → 2). Yusei Sets three cards. Turn 3: Kalin Kalin draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Kalin's SPC: 1 → 2; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Kalin then sets a card. He then activates his face-down "Limit Impulse" to send two cards from his hand ("Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Beast") to the Graveyard and Special Summoning two "Soul Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position. He then Tributes both tokens in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" (0/0) in Attack Position. Kalin then activates the effect of "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" to Special Summon "Infernity Dwarf" (800/500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Dark Tunes "Infernity Dwarf" with "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" in order to Dark Synchro Summon "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon", it gains the effects of all DARK monsters in Kalin's Graveyard. "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Max Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 1900). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 0). Yusei activates his face-down "Revival Ticket" to destroy one of his face-down cards, revive "Max Warrior" (1800/800) in Attack Position and increase his Life Points by the Battle Damage he took this turn (Yusei 1900 → 4000). Since the card Yusei destroyed was "Limiter Break", Yusei Special Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Burst Synchro Summon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Kalin's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei's hand contains "Slip Summon", "Synchro Striker Unit" and "Burst Synchro Summon". Yusei activates his face-down "Card of Sacrifice" to draw two cards since the combined ATK of all Attack Positions monster he controls is lower than the ATK of Kalin's "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon", however he can't summon any monsters this turn and he can't change any monsters' Battle Positions this turn. Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 5: Kalin Kalin draws "Infernity Force". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Kalin's SPC: 3 → 4; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Kalin Sets a card. He then activates the effect of "Infernity Necromancer" through "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Infernity Archfiend" (1800/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei activates his face-down "Slip Summon" to Special Summon "Ghost Gardna" (0/1900) from his hand in Defense Position as Kalin summoned a monster. "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei uses the first effect of "Ghost Gardna" to redirect the attack to it instead. "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" then destroys "Ghost Gardna". "One Hundred-Eyed Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 2900) due to the effect of "Infernity Dwarf". Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 1). :Continued next episode... Differences In adaptations * In the dub, Luna (Luca) asks if anyone thinks Yusei is scared, in the original, she just asked if Yusei would be alright. * In the dub, the scene of Kalin (Kiryu) covered in blood with the dead member of Sector Security is cut. * In the dub, when Kalin (Kiryu) sees Yusei with Security officer, the Security officer said "Good job" to Yusei. * In the dub, when Crow sees Kalin's control tower, he says "Hey guys look there", in the Japanese version, he asks himself "Is that it?". * In the dub, when Crow and co. go to a safe distance to watch the Duel, Leo (Lua) asks "Did anyone bring binoculars?", he said nothing in the original. * In the dub, the scene where the Geoglyph forms is cut slightly. * In the dub, an extra shot of the "Earthbound Immortal" geoglyph is added after the transition from commercial. * In the original, just before the Duel begins, Kalin (Kiryu) says that he'll let Yusei feel his revenge from death with the power of his "Earthbound Immortal", in the dub, Kalin (Kiryu) says that he'll send Yusei to the netherworld. * In the dub, all dialogue in Yusei's flashbacks is altered. * In the original, when Crow hears this plan, he just sighs, in the dub, he also says "here we go again". * In the dub, after Crow lets the kid, who is a member of Team Insect go, the kid yells out "Mommy!" after running away. * In the Japanese version, Kalin (Kiryu) placed explosives in the Duel Disks, in the dub, he uses "Electro-Magnetic Pulse Charges" instead. * In the dub, when Kalin (Kiryu) sets off the explosives in the Duel Disks, all flames are recolored purple. * In the dub, the scene of the explosion outside of the Sector Security building is cut. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * In the dub, when the Duel begins, begins and the shot of the screens on their Duel Runners is shown, the letters "SPC" are kept intact and aren't replaced with the usual arrow. * In the dub, "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" is seen in Kalin's hand. * In the dub, in the flashback where Kalin tells The Enforcers to destroy all the Duel Disks in the area, Yusei destroys a Duelist's Duel Disk via a Deathmatch Duel Rope by winning with "Speed Warrior". However, when Yusei turns around and says "Time to check on Crow," the card on his Duel Disk is not "Speed Warrior"; it is "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". * When Yusei describes the effect of "Max Warrior" in the dub, it is seen on his Duel Disk as a Level 8 monster. * When Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" in the dub, its ATK is shown on a Life Points meter instead of the ATK meter. All Versions Mistakes These following mistakes are present in the Original and the Dub: * Kalin's opening hand had "Infernity Necromancer" already in his hand. However after he conducts his Draw Phase, he plays the card he just drew which was "Infernity Necromancer". This would mean that the "Infernity Necromancer" in Kalin's hand should have been "Infernity Archfiend". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the last English episode of a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series to air in the 2000s.